1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door assemblies for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a roll-formed door reinforcement member that provides increased strength to the door assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle typically includes at least one door assembly for concealing or allowing ingress/egress through openings to a passenger compartment in the vehicle. The door assembly usually includes an inner door frame structure and an outer door panel. A belt reinforcement member is provided to enhance the structural rigidity of the entire door assembly and in particular provides structural reinforcement against side impact to the outer panel door. Traditionally, the belt-reinforcement member have been formed integrally with the door panel or separately formed from a metal stamping or casting for attachment to the back side of the outer door panel.
It is continuously desirable to provide a reinforcement member that is lighter, stronger, cheaper and easier to manufacture relative to conventional reinforcement designs.